Bella and Edward The Spy And The Assasion
by WrittingPrincess9
Summary: What if Bella was a spy and Edward an assasion? What if they meet on numerous occasions? Will Love Blossom? Edward is a vampire with green eyes. Bella works for FBI.Please Enjoy and Review.Love Sencerly WrittingPrincess9xxx
1. Mission

Have you ever seen a spy movie? Maybe read a book on it. Perhaps even wanted to become a spy yourself.

It's not a piece of cake like people may make it look. Not all fun action packed games. Continuous danger, missions and a couple thousand handfuls of guns. And what do you get out of it? Nothing important for your own life. Others may be safe but your life will mostly always be in jeopardy. You become practically anonymous. Never heard of or spoken about unless for missions or if your enemy happens to figure you out. You cannot be yourself. You have to be whoever your boss tells you to be. It's like being a character in a story. The author would choose what your name is, what you look like and what you do in your life. You have no say. You can never have a love life that will be safe from every villain in the world. You long for a simple freedom.

I have been a spy for over three years. I was recruited as a teenager. They discovered me during a gymnastics competition, they followed me around to learn more about me before they gave me the chance to apply. I made the biggest mistake when that happened. I would do anything to take it back. I am a puppet on a string, and anyone could burn the string at any minute, sending me tumbling to the ground, never to stand my ground again.

This has been my life for a sometime. I am still waiting to be released from this hell. If not in life, perhaps in death.

**President re-elected by Cirrious, public not happy.**

The poster read. So Jason Hall had been chosen to run the country again. How out of the ordinary. After the last incident you would have expected him to be banned from parliament. Four months ago Hall had sent the money for the Hawthorn hospital to the soldiers in Africa to buy more food and weapons for the American army. The public were not happy, a great strike aroused in America, just about every man, woman and child marched the streets in protest. Hall had been pulled out of government hastily, but now he was back this would mean heavy work.

I stood outside of the bar reading the sign over and over in my head. The FBI would not be happy about this. I could almost picture the mission that was ahead of me. Guns piled into my pockets. Me planting a trap for Hall to step right into. Would he fall for it?

I pulled my hoodie over my head and put my hands in my pockets before heading back down the street to my apartment. A dusty place. A bedroom and a filthy little bathroom. Not much but to me it had a faint feeling of home.

I pressed down on the radio button and slumped onto my bed. The channel was the oldies country music. The only thing one could listen to in this place. I closed my eyes and before long I was soundly asleep.

The buzzer went off at six in the morning. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I never did expect that there would be anything interesting today. They would set me on a new mission no less, and the next day I would get right on it. I showered and dressed before running downstairs to grab my car out of the frost. It was freezing; my breath came out in mist.

The industry was not far from my apartment. FBI. A youngish man greeted me gravely before taking me upstairs to the main office of my boss. I had been in this position over a thousand times before. Same thing, same day, same time.

Mr Crooke sat behind his desk with a grave look on his face. "Sophie, if Hall stays in this position then there may be no way we can keep the public on the same page. Hall has a way of mixing his ways in the most unexpected ways, we have to expect them."

I sighed, this was the same type of greeting you would receive if a tax man walks into your shop requesting the money you owe. Mr Crooke looked up at me then, as if he just realised I had stepped into the room.

"Bella we need you to-"

"Please, let me guess." Mr Crooke motioned for me to go ahead. "You want to send me undercover, set a trap for the president and pray to god he falls into it easily." I smiled without humour.

Mr Crooke chuckled. He was a nice man, even if he did send you on deadly missions. He had a way about him that almost always made him approachable.

"Indeed Bella, you always have been on the correct page. Yes that's exactly what we were planning to do." He nodded to his assistant and she quickly brought over a remote and switched off the lights. The room lit up in a white glow as the projector switched on.

"Our plan is to give Hall a taste of his own medicine. We hear he is planning an attack on the Japanese, repeating the same pattern as last time. He will find someone else's money to send to his troupes." Mr Crooke coughed, making his voice raspy. He took a sip or two of water before continuing "We want you to switch his papers around, mix them. We want him to sign the wrong sheet of paper."

I nodded.

"Good luck Bella."


	2. Assasian

A/N: Soz that i didnt talk on the first chapter-Yeah i couldnt sleep one night coz this story idea was bugging me. Please dont copy- This story is kind of important for me. Enjoy and Review

WP9 xxx

* * *

It was pitch black. No light of any source was in the mansion. I snuck in through the window, using my muscles to lift myself as much as I could. I dive-somersaulted and stood. Lasers covered the area. I jumped over one, slid under another, stepped over, handstands, somersaults and crawling.

Finally I reached my first goal. I chewed the piece of gum I had brought with me earlier and stuck in down on the switch. The lasers instantly went off. The gum would last half an hour at most.

I snuck into the president's office, I searched the desk but found no papers I needed. His bedroom perhaps. I walked swiftly up the thousands of steps till I reached the room. He was snoring. So like a man.

I searched through his draws until I finally found what I was looking for. I almost smiled in victory, but I was far from that still. Hall twisted in his bed. Working swiftly I replaced the papers with the one's FBI had given to me. My part was done for now.

I was making my way out when I saw movement in the moonlit shadows. Another person. I quickly dove behind a door. I watched as the stranger crept so silently towards Hall's sleeping form. A silver gun glinted in the moonlight. An assassin.

I pressed myself against the cold walls. Hiding myself as best I could. I watched as the assassin brought the gun closer and closer to Hall. I realised I had stopped breathing. I had frozen solid. I felt incredibly tense. I had never felt so afraid in my life. Assassins were not on my number-one best people. Not after what had happened eight years ago.

I could smell a faint scent of mist. It was coming off the hunter. I heard the safety lock click off, I realised he was preparing to strike. What would the FBI think if they found out that I hadn't stopped Hall myself? Would they blame me for his death?

I braced myself to face my fear, and slowly walked out of the safe cloaks of darkness. Instantly the killer turned to me. "Please don't." I whispered. He looked at me for a long period of time. Then he slowly hid the gun back inside his pockets.

It was then I realised the position I was in. I was facing a hired assassin, a killer who was on the hunt. And I was in eyesight. I stared at his eyes; they had a glint of emerald in them. I was waiting, waiting for his attack, if it ever would come.

He started to straighten, his body becoming tall. He took a step towards me and I took an involuntary step back. He noted that.

"I mean you no harm." He whispered simply. His voice was attractive, and could catch a small hint of humour in it. I instructed to myself to breath, silently inside my head.

Then he turned to head out the window from which he had come in by. And I watched as his figure vanished behind the cloak of darkness.


	3. Misery Begins!

_A/N: OMG! I had serious writers block so i am sorry this is soooooo late. I had written chapter 4 before i wrote this chappie, and i was trying to figure out what to put before it. I think these are good. PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!!!!_

_Your faithful author_

_WP9 xxx_

_(Ps, i do not own any of the chariters apart from Mr Crooke and whoever i introduce later. I do own the story plot though)_

* * *

"Bella?" there was knocking on my door. I was groggy from the night before, why couldn't these people let me sleep? 

I got up and went to my door. Outside was my partner, Jacob Black. "Hey sleepy head, why were ya not at training?" he demanded,

"Jake, i just got home from a mission, i am tired, hungry and need a good long shower. Could you, oh i don't know, maybe go away for a day or two and then come back, i am sure i will be a lot more presentable." I started to close the door, Jake rolled his eyes with a quiet 'see you later bells' and left.

Collapsing on my bed i was out like a light. No amount of sirens could wake me up. When i finally did waken, it was 1.30. i slept almost the day away. I showered, my hair running down my back. I dressed and went downstairs. As i walked out to get a bite to eat i picked up my mail, browsing through it and picking a random letter.

**_Dear Ms Bella Swann_**

**_You are invited to the FBI party/ball/award giving ceremony. Please RSVP quick._**

**_FBI_**

Great, another boring life thing that i gotta do. I decided to wear my old lilac dress, that should go well.

* * *

**_NIGHT OF BALL._**

* * *

When i arrived i was surprised at how much people put into this thing. There were lanterns all around. Everything was perfect, divine and...stupid. 

Jake asked me to dance over a thousand times till i obliged just to get him to shut up. Finally the speeches started.

They went for a long, long time until they finally got to the most important stuff.

Mr crooke came up on stage and was greeted with a huge round of applause. His speech was like this.

"Ladies and Gentlmen. Tonight is not only about the grand dancing and such. We are going to be reading out names of people who will be moving up, and the names of people we are sorry to be saying good bye too." He opened his speech up "First, the following people will be moving up. Katie Lang, Barry Kane, ...and last but not least Jacob Black." The was another round of applause before he asked for quiet and continued. "Sadly there will be one who will be leaving us, for personal reasons, Bella Swann will be leaving tonight." My throat caught, i couldn't breath, nor did i want to. Was this a lie, why would they let me go? I am one of the best arnt i?

I saw Jessica poke her middle finger up at me, she was smug. That bitch had done this. But the decision was final.

I made my way slowly out of the building, my heart thumping, my breath shallowing. I knew what i had to do. If i didn't have a life, why go find another?

No amount of wishing would change my decision. It was time to go. Time to die.

_

* * *

A/N: So how was it????_

_RR_


	4. Time To Die!

_A/N: Look its a LOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGGG chapter. YAY, Enjoy and review please. WP9 xxx_

* * *

The wind tousled my hair, I had come to this part of my life, the part I had feeling would come. I stepped up, pulling myself onto the bridges banister. I stood tall, telling myself to let go, to give up on life and escape my pain. I was cold in my dress of lilac. The silk whipped around my ankles. At least I would die as my best. I watched as the wind played with the river's water as a child would play with its food. I breathed deeply, preparing for my final breath.

Then I jumped. I felt I was flying as I pushed against the wind, relaxing as it allowed me through its layers. I hit the water hard, the water poured in over me. I lost my breath as the current grabbed me and tossed me about. I tried to swim to surface but I didn't know which way was up and which down. I then asked myself why I was resisting. I had jumped for a reason. To give up. And here I was shaming myself with Cowardness. I dropped my guard and let loose. Then the darkness started to take me. I thought it was over then, but then I felt hands grab me around my waist, pulling me back to life. My head came into the air and I felt myself being pulled to shore.

There was hammering on my chest trying to beat at my heart. Why was this happening? Then the water poured out of me and I was breathing again. I was cold; I didn't know where I was. A face loomed above me; I saw a hint of emerald in the eyes.

Then warm hands covered me to warm me. I tried to speak but I was too tired, then the world disappeared from me and I passed out.

* * *

The sun woke me and opened my eyes. I was in a bush like environment. The sun was blurring down on me. I saw the remains of a fire. I noticed myself in the lilac dress I had worn the previous night. I sat up. I heard someone coming over to me.

"Sleep well?" a male's voice asked. As he came closer I could smell the scent of mist on his clothing. A man came into view. He had raven black hair and was pale but fair faced. He had light emerald coloured eyes. He was tall.

He came and sat next to me. I tucked my knees up to my chin and tried to hide myself under my lilac coverings. "I mean you no harm." He said, he said it the same way the assassin had the night Hall had come close to his doom.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even. He looked at me thoughtfully for a second then answered "You can call me Ash." He said simply.

He was silent for a minute. "Why did you try to kill yourself?" my breath caught in my lungs. "I...um...had, had enough of life." He raised his eye brow. "And have you still had enough of life?"

The question caught me off guard. I decided to test him. "You've asked me a question, now it's my turn." He looked at me and nodded me to go ahead.

"Are you the assassin who tried to kill the president?" his brow furrowed, thinking. Then a smile played on his lips.

"And if I am?"

"I...just want to know." I stammered.

He looked at me for a second before nodding to himself. "Yes I am. Does this mean you were the young lady who asked me to hold fire?" I nodded in answer. I was facing the killer again.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked, he had a sincere look on his face.

I chewed my bottom lip. Wouldn't look at him. "Is that a yes?" he asked.

"Yes." I looked down

He nodded in knowledge. " You would be an idiot not to be."

"What's your name?" he asked

"Sophie."

He nodded to himself. "So...um...are you like hired to kill?" i asked. He looked up at me then nodded and a serious expression was on his face. The wind blew on my dress till it clung to me. I started to recall the previous night. Tears started to pour down my cheeks. I hid my face in my knees. I felt a hand on my shoulders. I looked up from my tears, Ash was looking at me concerned. "I...I'm so sorry I-" he cut me off with a gentle shhh.

"What's the matter?" he asked, his brows furrowing in concern. "I...I wish you hadn't saved me." I murmered. He was confused and a little shocked, but then his expression became pitiful.

"When I saw you jump, I acted out of instinct. No thoughts went through my head." He sighed.

"But your a...a-"

"Killer." He finished for me. "I may be a killer but I am human."

"What if I hired you to kill someone, would you do it?" he nodded "What if I hired you to kill...me?" he sighed.

"Sophie, what happened to you? Maybe if you talk to someone then you could be happier." I looked at him until what he said clicked.

"Eight years ago, when I was thirteen my parents were murdured by an assasian, I grew up afterwords in a bording school. Then i was discovered by the FBI during a Gymnastics competition. I became a black-belt then i became a spy. Half my life all i have known was FBI. The night you found me i had been kicked out of FBI because /////////////. I gave up trying because i wanted nothing more than to be over with. One minute I was drowning and finally finding peace then you save me. I just wish you hadn't." Tears spilled over again and Ash rubbed soothing circles on my shoulder. This helped me to relax.

"I wont let anything happen to you." He said to me. He looked around at the environment around us. I noticed the same time he did that the clouds were becoming gray and heavy. "I think it might rain, we should get you out of here."

_

* * *

A/N: And the verdict? _

_I will start working on the next chapters when i get insparation. GIVE ME TIME OKAY._

_XXX_


	5. IMPORTANT

**_A MESSAGE TO ALL MY READERS. I AM SERIOUSLY SORRY, BUT I AM DELETING THIS WRITERS BLOG AND HAVE STARTED ANEW. MY NEW PAGE IS-_**

**_I apologise to all who read my stories, but good news, at the moment i am presently working on re-writing all of them, until that has been done WrittingPrincess9 shall remain online so i don't lose the files. _**

**_Again i am real sorry, please don't hate me!_**

**_Peace_**

**_WrittingPrincess9 _**


End file.
